The Fairly Loud Spring Dance
by Crash5020
Summary: Timmy and Lori going to a dance together. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place after the events of **The Fairly Loud Halloween, The Fairly OddParents: The Perfect Girlfriend and** **Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure**.

* * *

Another day at the Loud House. Timmy and Lincoln walked into the living room wearing scorched knight's armor.

"Who knew glasses could change someone so much?" said Lincoln.

"That's King Arthur for you," said Timmy.

Timmy looked around the house and noticed it was filled with posters of Lori wearing a drawn on crown.

"Oh no!" Timmy cried. "We altered the past and now Lori rules the world! Wait a minute, we were in my world's past."

"Actually that's just Lori's way of showing how excited she is about being the Spring Queen at her Spring Dance," Lincoln explained. "Not to mention she's been bragging about it all week, so expect her to be super smug about it when you see her."

At that moment, Lori ran into the house and up the stairs, screaming in frustration.

"The people in this dimension have a weird way of showing their smugness," said Timmy.

Lincoln and Timmy walked upstairs and watched Lori shove Leni out of their room.

"What's wrong with Lori?" asked Leni.

"I don't know," said Lincoln.

"Let's find out," Timmy suggested.

Lincoln opened the door to Lori's and Leni's room and was immediately hit in the face with a pillow.

"Good thing I'm already wearing armor," said Lincoln. "Now what's going on, Lori?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lincoln!" Lori snapped on him. "Now leave me alone!"

"Why are you so angry?" asked Lincoln. "Earlier this morning, you were parading around the house with a smile on your face because you were crowned Spring Queen."

Hearing the word "Spring Queen" caused Lori to start crying, shocking Lincoln and Timmy.

"Okay… This is awkward," said Timmy.

"I'm not going to the Spring Dance tonight and I'm not going to be Spring Queen!" Lori sobbed.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln.

"Because Bobby's sick!" Lori sobbed.

"I don't get it," said Timmy.

"She's saying she doesn't have a date to the dance tonight," Lincoln explained.

"Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to be the queen of a dance," said Lori. "I'd get the crown and dance with my king but now that I can't because stupid Bobby got a cold."

"I don't think it's fair to blame Bobby for getting sick," said Lincoln.

"I know," Lori said as she wiped away her tears. "Sigh, I should have known that dreams don't come true."

"I heard a bit of Lucy there," said Timmy. "Anyway, I know what it's like to have a dance ruined. Like when Vrej…"

Timmy paused for a moment before finishing with, "Anyway, I know what it's like to have a magical night ruined."

Upon hearing the word "magical", an idea began to formulate in Lori's head. Timmy noticed Lori smiling at him causing him to worry.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" asked the perplexed 10-year old.

"Can your Fairies make you look like someone else?" asked Lori.

"Yeah…" Timmy muttered. "Why do you…? No…"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Lori.

"Well, actually I was going to the new one-shot Crash Nebula TV special tonight," Timmy replied.

"Well now you're going to be my Bobby replacement for the Spring Dance," said Lori.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "No way! I've been waiting for this special for months and I don't want to miss it like the last one."

"Well, I've been waiting for this moment for years," said Lori. "So that my wait outweighs your wait."

"Sorry, can't do it," said Timmy. "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Alright. Alright," said Lori. "I understand. You go watch your cartoon. I'll just stay home that night and cry myself to sleep because I missed out on my dream again. Sigh…"

"Seriously, why are you sighing like Lucy?" asked Timmy.

Lori sighed once more and Timmy realized how disappointed Lori was, reminding him of all the times he was disappointed in life.

"Fine," said Timmy. "I'll be your substitute Bobby."

"Great!" Lori said before handing Timmy a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Timmy.

"It's a list of the things you need to do to be ready for tonight," Lori answered. "I was going to give it to Bobby but you know… See you tonight."

Lori pushed Lincoln and Timmy out of her room, eager to prepare for the dance.

"You know it's amazing that with all the times I tried to get a date to a dance, I've now guilt tripped into one," said Timmy. "I should try to play the guilt card next time."

Timmy looked over the list Lori gave him and was shocked by what it entailed.

"What the heck?!" Timmy exclaimed. "What is she? Bobby's girlfriend or master?"

"I'm not so sure myself most of the time," Lincoln replied.

Lola walked out her room and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Not much," said Timmy. "I gotta go home and prepare for my date with Lori."

Timmy pulled his Poofer out of his pocket and used it to poof himself home.

"What… did he just say?" Lola asked with a twitch in her eye. "A date… with Lori!"

"Uh oh," Lincoln thought to himself.

"LORI!" Lola screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Lori paced back in forth in front of the front door, wondering when Timmy would show up.

"Where is he?" asked the impatient 17-year old.

"Relax, Lori," said Lincoln. "Timmy said he wanted to make an entrance."

"He should be making an entrance for me," Lola grumbled.

"Are you still mad?" asked Lori. "It's not even a real date. It's just a favor."

"It's still a date!" Lola snapped.

"Well, at least Lana's taking this situation well," said Lori.

But, from the corner of her eye, Lori noticed that one of her posters had drawn on horns on them.

"Who did this?!" Lori exclaimed.

"Lana," Lincoln said as he pointed to Lana defacing another poster.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Lori opened the door and Lola and Lana's mouths dropped when they saw Timmy step in wearing a white tux.

"Nice tux," said Lincoln.

"Thanks," said Timmy. "I was going wear to my Valentine's Dance but… events."

"Why don't you look like Bobby?" asked Lori.

Timmy smiled and he immediately transformed into Bobby.

"But Babe, I do look like me," said Timmy.

"He should be calling me babe," Lola angrily muttered.

Timmy returned to normal and said, "Transformation wish."

"Well, at least your Bobby impression is good," said Lori. "What about the…"

"The limo?" said Timmy. "It's outside."

Lori looked outside and noticed a pink and green limo outside.

"That limo should be for me," Lola said under her breath.

"Nice," said Lori. "Let's go."

"After you," said Timmy.

"He should be letting me go first!" said Lola.

Timmy and Lori walked to the limo and Timmy opened the door for her.

"He should be opening the door for me!" Lola said, now watching them from the window.

Timmy hopped in and the limo drove away.

"THAT SHOULD BE ME GOING ON A DATE WITH TIMMY!" Lola shouted.

"Back to work," Lana said as she walked to another poster of Lori.

Lincoln snuck into the backyard and jumped on the bike back there.

"Timmy asked me to help him on his date with Lori," Lincoln explained.

Earlier that day, after Timmy poofed home, Lincoln watched Lola repeatedly pound on Lori's door.

"Open this door right now, Lori Loud!" yelled Lola. "I demand to know why you're going on a date with Timmy!"

Suddenly, Timmy poofed back and said, "Hey, you think you can help me o… What is Lola doing?"

"Sibling argument," Lincoln answered.

"Oh… Anyway, you think you can help me with this date?" asked Timmy.

"Help how?" asked Lincoln.

"You know, be that guy parents hire for their child's first date, but instead you help by giving me advice," Timmy explained. "Basically help me deal with her."

"Yeah, you probably would need my help dealing with Lori," said Lincoln. "Alright, I'll find a way to sneak into the dance and help from there."

Back in the present, Lincoln pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "The target is on the move, Clyde. It's time to start the operation."

"Roger that," said Clyde.


	3. Chapter 3

After enlisting Lincoln's help, Timmy returned home to the prepare for the dance.

"Alright guys, let's prepare for the dance," said Timmy.

"Are you sure you want to go to this dance, sport?" asked Wanda.

"Of course he wants to go," said Cosmo. "It's not every day a girl guilt-trips you into going to a dance."

"That's not the point," said Wanda. "I mean are you sure you want to go to another dance so soon. I mean ever since the…"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that!" Timmy snapped. "…Like how we don't talk about Sparky."

"Timmy…"

"I'll be fine, Wanda," Timmy assured her. "Now let's get ready."

Later that night, Cosmo and Wanda drove a pink and green limo up to the Loud House as Timmy tightened his tie.

"Let's do this," said Timmy.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Timmy?" asked Wanda.

"I know it's a date with Lori, but I've dealt with worse situations," said Timmy.

"That's not what I mean," said Wanda. "I mean with what happened with your last dance…"

"I'm fine," said Timmy. "Totally… fine…"

Timmy tried to block out the memories of Valentine's Day out of his head, but it was hard to forget. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it until, Lori answered it. Timmy walked in and noticed Lola and Lana's mouths drop.

"Nice tux," said Lincoln.

"Thanks," said Timmy. "I was going wear it to my Valentine Dance but… events."

"Why don't you look like Bobby?" asked Lori.

Timmy smiled and he immediately transformed into Bobby.

"But Babe, I do look like me," said Timmy.

"He should be calling me babe," Lola angrily muttered.

Timmy returned to normal and said, "Transformation wish."

"Well, at least your Bobby impression is good," said Lori. "What about the…"

"The limo?" said Timmy. "It's outside."

Lori looked outside and noticed the limo outside.

"That limo should be for me," Lola said under her breath.

"Nice," said Lori. "Let's go."

"After you," said Timmy.

"He should be letting me go first!" said Lola.

Timmy and Lori walked to the limo and Timmy opened the door for her. Timmy hopped in after her and the limo drove away.

"Don't think about Valentine's… Don't think about Valentine's!" Timmy constantly thought to himself.

Lori noticed Timmy's panicked expression and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Timmy quickly answered.

"Okay… Just don't act all weird at the dance okay?" said Lori.

The limo pulled up to the high school and Timmy, now appearing as Bobby, stepped out.

"Well, we're here," said Timmy. "Let's head in."

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Lori.

"What?" asked Timmy.

"Check the list," said Lori.

Timmy pulled the list out of his pocket and read aloud, "Help Lori out of limo."

Timmy extended his hand to Lori and helped her out of the limo. They walked into the school and Timmy was amazed at the turnout.

"Wow, my first dance with a girl that didn't require magic… for the most part," Timmy thought to himself.

"Alright, 'Bobby', you just stick to that list and this will be the dance I always dreamed about… except the part where my date is actually 10," said Lori.

Timmy looked at the list again and thought to himself, "What kind of date is this? What kind of a guy follows a list his date made for him to guarantee the perfect dance?"

Meanwhile in SpongeBob's Pineapple…

"7! I getting closer to the Dutchman's Treasure, SpongeBob!" Patrick said as he moved his game piece.

Patrick looked up and noticed that SpongeBob was staring into the distance.

"What's wrong, buddy?" asked Patrick.

"I don't know why, Patrick, but I feel like someone I know is currently in the same situation I was once in and questioning it," said SpongeBob. "Eh, probably just my imagination. Let's get back to the game."

Back at the dance, Timmy and Lori walked out of the photo booth with their pictures.

"Bobby boo-boo bear will love these," Lori gushed.

"Yeah, I had the same idea planned for my dance," Timmy muttered.

"What?" asked Lori.

"Nothing, babe," said Timmy.

Timmy continued to play his role as the night went on, but at the same time he couldn't help but remember what happened at his last dance. He soon decided he needed a break and headed outside. He sat on the entrance steps before reverting back to his normal self and sighed.

"Okay, Timmy, what's the problem?"

Timmy turned around and was surprised to find Lori behind him.

"Problem? What problem? I don't have a problem," Timmy said in an unconvincing manner.

"Oh, come on, Timmy," said Lori. "You've literally been a sad sack all night. This isn't about your TV show is it?"

"No, it's something else," said Timmy.

Lori sat next to Timmy and asked, "What is it?"

"You don't want to hear," said Timmy.

"Well, you did help us on Halloween and I did guilt-trip you here, so… I do owe it to you to listen to your problem," said Lori. "So what is it?"

"Well, it's just going to this dance reminded me of the last time I tried to go to a dance on Valentine's Day…"

Timmy explained to Lori everything that happened during his Perfect Girlfriend experience. Chloe's wish, his time with Isabella and Vrej erasing her from existence.

"Wow… it would be an understatement to say that guy is a jerk," said Lori.

"Yeah and ever since then, it's been hard to forget her," said Timmy.

"Well why would you want to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if you really cared for the girl, instead of trying to forget this girl, you should try to remember her and all the good times you had with her. I know if something happened to Bobby, I wouldn't try to forget him. Besides, it seems like trying to hide your true feelings is doing you more harm than good."

Timmy stared at Lori, awestruck, and asked, "Who are you wise lady and what did you do with Lori?"

"I'm Spring Queen," Lori said with pride. "Of course, I'm wise. Now let's get back in there so we can be crowned."

"After you, your majesty," Timmy said with a bow.

Lori walked back inside and Timmy thought to himself, "Didn't expect any of this happening."


	4. Epilogue

The next day, Timmy and Lori were watching TV until Lincoln walked through the front door.

"Where were you last night?" asked Lori.

"Hiding at Clyde's," Lincoln replied. "We made some people mad last night. So how was the dance?"

Timmy and Lori awkwardly looked at each other before answering with, "Good."

"It wasn't too bad," said Lori.

"Best dance I've been too," said Timmy. "Even if I had to pretend to be someone else."

"You know I just realized something," said Lincoln. "Couldn't Timmy just wished that Bobby was feeling better?"

Timmy and Lori looked at each other again before smacking their foreheads. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and she said, "I got to take this."

Lori walked upstairs and Lincoln asked, "What was with the awkward stares between you and Lori?"

"Well, something kind of happened at the end of the dance," said Timmy.

"What?" asked Lincoln.

"So it was the end of the dance," said Timmy. "Lori and 'Bobby' were being crowned Spring Royalty. We accepted, we danced… and then someone said 'kiss her.' Then the whole school started chanting it."

"Wait, you and Lori KISSED?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yep," Timmy said with a nod. "And now I'm in love with her."

"What?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Nah, just kidding," Timmy said with a chuckle. "I'm not in love with her."

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Well, you two probably don't want to tell anyone about that part of the night. It could be really bad if someone or someones found out that you and Lori kis…"

Lincoln immediately trailed off as from the corner of his eye, he noticed Lola and Lana standing near him.

"Uh oh," Lincoln thought to himself.

"LORI!" Lola and Lana screamed.

Meanwhile, secretly watching them from the window, Malie smiled.

"What's with the smile?" asked Vrej.

"It looks like his heart is finally starting to heal," said Malie.

"Well, I didn't see that events that would lead to that coming, but that's great. I don't have to apologize anymore then, right?" asked Vrej.

Malie looked at Vrej and Vrej defensively said, "Come on, I thought they offed dad!"

Malie continued to stare at Vrej, who then said, "Even if he was doing bad things."

Malie continued to stare until Vrej finally gave up.

"Fine, I'll apologize!" said Vrej. "But not now."

"Why not?" asked Malie.

"Like they would want to see me now," said Vrej. "Besides, you yourself said that Timmy's heart was finally starting to heal. Seeing me could ruin that."

"There is truth in your excuse," said Malie.

"See? There's truth in my excuse," said Vrej. "Now tell me more about this whole father isn't dead thing."

 **The Fairly Loud Spring Dance: The End**


End file.
